Anything but Normal
by TwistedKittyCat
Summary: Squeal to heart break and an old secert. This is Sonny story. Still not coming to terms with his power Sonny can't help but feel like a freak who will never find love.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday!" cried Bella as she wrapped her arms lovingly around me.

She was sweet, like any mother would be to their child only she didn't look like a mother. Trapped in the body of an eighteen year old, she looked more like the loving sister. More then anyone she wanted me to find love. Unfortunately, for every girl I met Bella was the standard to reach, but there was no one who could match her beauty inside or out. So I slowly grew used to the thought of never finding love.

"Bella he is seventeen there isn't a need for you to smother him with you motherliness." muttered Edward as he stacked the small pile of opened present on table, he knew the mood I was in was not good.

Edward was a good man. He loved Bella with his whole heart and most of all he made her happy. They were married a short year after I came into this family. He at first tried to play the father role in my life but soon fell into his rightful role as the protective big brother.

"I can't help it." giggled Bella as she smoothed my hair.

Flitching away, I shot them a hateful glare. Bella looking hurt backed away from me into the waiting arms of Edward. Today was my birthday, my least favorite day of the year. The reason I hated this day so much was because every year I grew older and aged a little. Though for most people growing and aging is normal but for me and my family it wasn't normal at all. This is because we are not normal, we are vampires.

"Can I please just go to my room?" I hissed angrily.

I wanted to be alone with my books and CDs. At first I like being able to grow up but on my fifteenth birthday I realized I was a freak in a family of vampires. I had always been told that I was just special and that why I was able to get older while my family stayed forever at the same age. I never really minded being special until on my fifteen birthday did I overhear Bella discussing my aging with Carlisle.

'Carlisle, do you think Sonny will ever stop aging?' she whispered.

'It's hard to say. I best estimate is shortly after puberty but there is still a chance he may never stop aging.' sighed Carlisle.

'Should we talk to him about that possibility?' she asked.

'When the time comes but for now let the boy be happy that he gets to be somewhat normal.' whispered Carlisle.

I remember hearing every word and for the first time that I could ever remember I felt sick. Normal, what a joke, I was a freak. After that every birthday was a reminder of the fact that I wasn't like my family.

"Sonny…" began Bella but she stopped after seeing the anger burning behind my normal calm eyes.

"Do whatever you like." she whispered closing her eyes to hide the sadness that I hadn't meant to cause.

Quickly, jumped up from my seat and crossed the room. Standing at the bottom of the staircase, I turned back and looked at the young woman that cared for me with all her heart. Her faced was buried in Edward's chest, her body quaked as she dry sobbed silently against him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I… I'm just sorry." I whispered knowing she would hear me, and then I dashed up the stairs to hide in my room.

I slammed the door behind me but it made a sickening crack. It seemed like every birthday since my fifteenth I broke something from being upset.

"Dammit!" I growled as I turned to punch the already cracked door.

Suddenly, the broken door flew open just as my fist was to make contact with it. Thankfully, I had enough self control to stop my fist in time before I hit Edward. He took a step back and waited for me to unclench my fists. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and slowly relaxing.

"You are going to fix that." he sighed as he entered my room.

"Really because I thought I'd just leave it like that." I growled sarcasm dripping like venom off each word.

Sighing deeply, Edward sat down on the large black leather couch that rested against west wall of my room. I watched as he rubbed his temples with his eyes shut, a trait that I had developed myself.

"She isn't sure if you are ready to start school again, she is thinking of having you wait a little longer." muttered Edward with his eyes still closed.

"What! She can't do that. I won't slip again, I know I won't." I growled angrily.

A year ago on my sixteenth birthday I slipped for the first time. I had been anger because my family had thrown me a surprise party. In my rage I stormed off and somehow found myself alone with a twenty something girl in the middle of a forest with no one to her cries but the trees. Her blood smelt sweet and drew me in. I remember seeing blood dripping down her leg from the gash on her knee but after that I can't remember anything until it was already too late. Bella was the one who found me tearlessly crying over the dead girl's body. I thought for sure Bella would never speak to me again after that but she did only second after seeing what I had done.

'I still love you' she whispered.

I don't think there was anything she won't forgive me for, but maybe that's because she still can't completely forgive herself for making me what I am today.

"Sonny, she is just worried about you." Edward said finally opening his eyes to look at me seriously.

"She is always worried." I grumbled under my breath.

"That's because she loves you. I'd take a little bit of time to cool down and then go talk to her." sighed Edward as he stood.

He walked silently to my broken door and then turned back to me.

"Before I forget, here." he said as he tossed me set of car keys.

I caught them easily and stared at them in my hand. They were for a Porsche. My family owned lots of cars but not a Porsche. Rosalie, who was something like an aunt to me, had an obsession with cars. In her spare time she would be in the garage working on ways to make the cars we did have go even faster then they already did.

"It's in the garage and yes it is your's; as long as Bella doesn't see you going over ninety." called Edward as he walked out of the room.

Smiling slightly I place the keys on my dresser and turned to my vast CD collection. Pulling a CD out, I studied it for a moment before put it in the stereo. As soon as I clicked play sound burst to life in my room. It was this month's current favorite, a band that I found out Bella use to listen to a lot when she was human. Tossing myself lightly onto my couch I closed my eyes and daydreamed of what it would be like to sleep. The same images burned across my mind.

It was the day we left Forks. We were driving up to Alaska. We were passing through a small town just on the Washington border when it all began. Sitting at a red light, I remember staring out my window at the pouring rain watching a girl who looked to be my age walking across the crosswalk. Then suddenly there was a squeal of a truck slamming on its breaks, but they were working quickly enough she was going to get hit. She stood her emerald green frozen wide open in fear. Something took over in me, in that moment. Throwing the car door open I dashed from the car a neck breaking speed towards the girl. In a flash I shoved her out of the way just in time. She lay safe on the sidewalk bleeding a little as the truck hit me. It sent me flying. I hit the ground with a thud I closed my eyes as I made my impact. I heard Bella screaming and then suddenly I was being lifted up. Next thing I knew back in the car being cradle against Bella as Alice tore through the road getting us as far away as she could as fast as she could. Edward sat next to us holding Bella, though moments before he had been the one driving.

Slowly, my eyes opened and I sighing at my meaningless memories.

"Her again?" murmured the always calm voice of Jasper, who was like a close cousin to me.

He was resting against the wall closest to my couch.

"It's always those damn eyes." I seethed angrily.

"I don't see why you get so angry over something that makes you so peaceful inside." sighed Jasper.

"It was six years ago, I shouldn't still be thinking about those eyes." I snapped back, jumping up from the couch to stand right in front of Jasper.

"I wish I could give you the answer you're looking for but I have none to give. Bella waiting for you in her study she wants to talk but only if you've calm down enough to be reasonable." he muttered.

"She isn't going to let me start school. Is she?" I whispered in defeat.

Jasper placed a firm hand on my shoulder. His eyes said it all; he didn't know anything about she was planning. Groaning to myself I pushed my hair back so I didn't fell into my eyes. I truly wanted the chance for Bella to see I had enough control that I could handle going to school but no matter what I said to her, she still worried.

"Go talk to her. I'll fix the door." pressed Jasper.

"Leave the door, Edward wants me to fix it and why should I go talk to her I already know she is going to tell me she wants me to wait to start school." I growled.

"Tell me when did you start see the future?" asked Alice stepping into my room.

"Ha ha, I don't need your gift to know what Bella…"I pause.

A playful smirk played across Alice's lips. Thank god for my pixie haired future seeing godmother, not that Bella was ever going anywhere.

"Are you sure?" I asked suddenly excited.

"It will only happen if you talk to her."

Instantly, I dashed from my room, as I left I could hear Jasper sigh and Alice laugh. Bella's study was on the third floor along with Edward's music room and their bedroom. My family's current house was a little more the double the size of the house in Forks, it had been decided we need more space since me and Bella I joined the family. I was on the second floor along with Alice and Jasper, the huge and in my opinion unnecessary bathroom, and Jasper's study. Carlisle and Esme's room was on the third floor along with Carlisle study. Emmet and Rosalie room was on the main floor near the back of the house.

I took the stairs two at a time to cut a second off the time it was take to get to Bella. I stopped myself right at the door to Bella's study. Knocking softy I waited.

"Come in, Sonny." called Bella.

Entering the study I quickly spotted her sitting in a high backed chair with her knees tucked up against her chest. She had been crying again. Guilt washed over me as I took a seat a across from her.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Sonny, promise me something." she whispered not looking at me.

Her broken tone terrified me, but there wasn't anything I wouldn't promise her. Bella was the one person in my life who I knew could never hurt me, it wasn't in her to hurt others; she was too kind.

"Anything." I said instantly.

"Promise me, you won't let your power destroy your life." she said sadly.

"I would never let it destroy my life." I argued.

She covered her eyes with her hands and sighed. Maybe it was the oversize chair or just how sad she looked, but she seemed smaller then normal. I move from my chair to sit on the ground and rest my head on the edge of her chair. I hadn't noticed it before but she had Jack, my childhood teddy bear pressed in-between her knees and chest.

"Jack?" I asked sadly.

She nodded whiling biting into her bottom lip. I had given her Jack for her last birthday; it was also the day her father died. Whenever she'd be upset she would get Jack out and sit holding him until she could bring herself to smile again. Judging by how tightly she was clutching Jack she wasn't going to be smiling for awhile.

"Did I upset you that much?" I asked, hoping she'd at least uncover her golden sun ray colored eyes.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her knees revealing her normally sparkling eyes, only they weren't sparkling they was darker then they should have been, but I kept my mouth shut.

"No. I sometimes just get Jack and hold him, while I think about you when you were little." she said smiling sadly at me.

She missed the Sonny I was when I was younger. Though she loved me like her own child, with each passing year I looked less and less like the child she used to play simple kid games with and more and more like an adult.

"You wish I was still nine don't you." I sighed.

"Never would I wish that, but it hard for me to watch you grow up and watch you hating that you can grow." she admitted staring at me with her dark golden orbs.

"I wish I was normal like everyone else in this family." I grumbled.

"This family is your idea of normal? Maybe growing up here has jumbled your brain. Sonny we are as from normal as we can get."

She just didn't see it. She couldn't understand what it was like to be the only one really different in a family of perfection.

"That only means I'm a complete freak." I muttered angrily.

"You're not a freak. I know this is hard but I a year maybe two at the most it all will stop." whispered Bella.

"You can't know that. I could be like this forever always growing never dying." I cried.

What I feared was growing old being a hundred and twelve and not able to dying; while my family was forever young.

"Never say that!" snapped Bella moving in a flash of white skin and dark hair.

Instantly, she was holding me tightly against her. I had scared her again. I'd been doing that a lot lately saying stupid little things that scared her, that's why she had waited seven months before even talking about letting me go back to school.

"You know it's true. You know one day I'll need to be put out of my misery" I sobbing against her shoulder.

This was the first time I'd ever said it out loud. I had thought about more times then I could count. It was my private nightmare of the future to come.

"Sonny, stop saying such terrible things." sobbed Bella.

"I don't want to die." I cried, my whole body was shaking.

Death was my biggest fear. It was something from my childhood before I became a vampire I was a terminal cancer patient at Forks medical hospital. Though technically I was already dead, I just didn't want to be destroyed and away from my family. Bella pulled me closer and gentle stroked the back of my head.

"That's not going to happen. I love you far too much to let anything bad happen to you" she whispered, her sobs were beginning to slow.

"But…" I began.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me and stared into my eyes; her dark gold eyes deadly serious.

"Sonny, I need you to make that promise to me. You are too strong to let your power destroy you life. I need you to happy with this life you have. Promise me you'll be happy?" she begged.

I wasn't sure if I could ever truly be happy about my possible appending doom but for Bella I would try. Forcing myself to be calm, I stopped sobbing and answered Bella.

"I promise." I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure if she heard me.

Almost instantly after I spoke, there was a light brush of her prefect rose petal lips against my cheek. Smiling, Bella wrapped her arms even tighter around me. There was a soft knock at the door as it slowly swung open.

"I take it the conservation went well." said Edward walking into the room.

Pulling away from me again, Bella jumped into her husband's waiting arms grinning merrily. I loved when she smiled, it was like the darkest rooms would become as bright as day with just a flash of her perfectly white teeth.

"Umm… Bella, do I get to go to school tomorrow?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, but we all are driving together, that means…" she trailed off but I picked it up for her with outrage.

"I can't drive my Porsche! But…but that's not fair!" I growled.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me in warning but I ignored it. I wanted to drive my Porsche.

"Sorry Sonny but we go to school as a family and that Porsche only has room for two." sighed Bella.

Grumbling to myself, I walked out of the room. When I returned to my room the broken door had been repaired despite my request for it to be left alone. Still not totally cooled my anger bubble right back up.

"Does anybody listen to me?!" I roared grabbing the keys to my Porsche and running at an inhuman speed out of the house.

The midnight blue Porsche sat waiting for me to bring her engine to life. A devilish grin crossed over my lips as I slid into the comfortable leather driver's seat. With a simple turn of the key the engine purred to life. I breathed in deep the scent of new car and leather, god I love that smell. My hands were trembling with anticipation but they seemed to calm when I rested them on the steer wheel. Licking my lips once, I pressed down on the gas petal and shifted the gear into drive; time to have some fun. With a soft hiss of the tires I burned out of the driveway and out on to the road. When I got home I would probable wouldn't be driving for a few months so I better make the time I had count.

We were currently living in Denali, Alaska for the second time. It was here that we came when Bella and I had just become vampires. The only reason we left was because Carlisle wanted to get back to work and it was still too soon for him to start back a the hospital in Denali. So we all moved to a small town in Canada. We'd been living there since I was twelve but move back to Denali after my slip up. I liked Denali. It roads were almost always icy and they seemed to never end. The tires were slipping on the road but I didn't care. I was too lost in the thrill of driving. Suddenly the tires lost and traction on the road and the car was spinning out of control straight towards a tree.

"No." I hissed slamming my foot on the breaks with too much force, the petal snapped in half.

It and happened in a blur the Porsche slammed into the tree and I was shot out of the windshield. My Porsche sat totaled and smoking against the tree. Groaning I sat up in the snow. Sighing deeply, I waited for the speeding Volvo to reach me. The Volvo came to a stop only a foot from me. Instantly, the passenger's and driver's door opened and out rushed Alice and Carlisle.

"Dammit Sonny what were you thinking?" yelled Alice lifting me from the snow.

"Let's get you to the house." said Carlisle, sighing deeply as he held open the car door for me.

I idolized Carlisle. He was the father figure in my life. Quietly, Carlisle drove home. When we arrived home everyone was waiting on the porch. Bella was pacing while Edward followed her as he tried to console her. Rosalie stood with her arms cross against her chest looking pissed even though Emmet had his arms wrapped around her. Esme and Jasper both stood looking worried and stressed. I walked silently into the house only making eye contact with Esme who followed me in while everyone else stayed outside to talk with Carlisle.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked sitting next to me on the couch in my room.

I loved Esme. She was sweet and motherly. She helped teach Bella how to raise me. Esme was something between being my mother and grandmother. She knew that I'd never see her as my mother the way I did Bella but I didn't see her as my grandmother either.

"I lost control of the car." I growled in fury at myself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Let Bella be the one to be upset with you." said Esme putting her hands on my shoulders.

Bella, she was going to be so fury with me. She might even be willing to take away school for another month maybe more. Something between guilt and fear washed over me.

"Is she mad?" I asked, knowing Esme knew I meant Bella.

"No just disappointed. She is disappointed that you went and did something stupid and destroy that car. But I think she is more thankful then anything. She was touching Alice's shoulder when Alice had her vision the car hitting the tree and you flying out of it. She thought she was somehow going to lose you." Esme sighed.

I dropped my face into my face. Of course she wasn't made wasn't mad, Bella never got mad just disappointed. Her being disappointed I think is a lot worse then her being mad. I'd seen her get mad at Edward and Alice a few times because they had yet again bought her something that was too extravagant but it only last a little while. Unlike when she was mad, Bella disappointment seemed to last for days or at least until I found some way to make up for what I had done.

"Should I go talk to her?" I asked nervously.

"Perhaps you should wait a little longer. I'll see how there are going downstairs then report back to you." Esme whispered before hurrying out of the room.

I waited for Esme to come back but was suddenly being dragged away by Rosalie by the ear. She spun me by the ear into the couch in the living room.

"Dammit Rosalie, what was that for." I growled in annoyance.

"You…Destroyed…The…Porsche." she said her voice shaking with rage.

Shit. Her eyes were nearly black and her hands were in shaking fists. The only time Rosalie got mad at me was when it came to cars. I have a knack for destroying the cars she spends hours on adjusting and fixing. Counting the Porsche this would be the ninth car that I totaled.

"The tire traction wasn't good enough." I muttered.

"The traction was fine. How fast were going?" she growled.

"One twenty-five." I sighed.

"A hundred and twenty-five on black ice!" shouted Rosalie.

"He was going how fast?" asked Bella as she entered the room.

Her eyes were still dark. She needed to go hunting soon. Jack was tucked under one arm while she carried a thick photo album with both hands. Moving slowly into the room she hugged the album against her. A strange emotion flickered across her dark eyes.

"A hundred and twenty-five." repeated Rosalie.

'Traitor' I thought as I glared at her.

"The agreement was keep it under ninety." muttered Bella placing the album and Jack on the coffee table.

Groaning, I lid down the couch so that my head was resting on the back of the couch and the rest of me was slouching off the couch. Bella shook her head.

"Rosalie I'll let you finish talking with him. Esme is taking me out." she said as she left the room.

I let out a sigh of relief to two reasons. One; she was going hunting and two; I would now have time to come up with a good explanation for my behavior. A soft throat clearing sound snapped my focus to Rosalie, who was grinning deviously down at me.

"Since you destroyed that Porsche; which I insisted on not only getting it special painted but fixing it so it could go faster then any other car in our garage, you are going washing the cars for the next four months." smiled Rosalie.

"Fine." I muttered with no argument much to Rosalie disappointment.

I watched as her grin grew and I knew I had gotten myself into something I shouldn't have.

"Emmet." she called.

Instantly, he was in the room. Emmet was my godfather, though technically I didn't have a father. Though he was my godfather to me he was more like my part in crime. We always find our selves getting into trouble.

"For the next four months, go off roading as much as you like. Sonny here is in charge of washing all the cars in the garage." smirked Rosalie.

"That was low." I hissed as I walked out of the room.

The soft purred of Bella's car could be heard as I entered my room. Quickly, I went to my stereo and put in a new CD, it was an angry loud band that seemed to calm my mood. The music pulsed through the air as I settle down on my leather couch. It only took two minutes before someone decided to disturb my peace.

"You have got to be…" I began but was cut off.

"You're an idiot. Have I taught you nothing?" asked Emmet pushed me off my couch and taking for himself.

"Shut up." I snapped.

Laughing Emmet ignored my request for his silence and continued to lecture me.

"Really if you were going to break the rules on driving you could have at least not destroyed the car or admitted to the sped you were really going." Emmet explained.

"I didn't. I was going one fifty. I'm not that dumb." I muttered followed by Emmet booming laughter echoing off my bedroom walls.

Groaning on the floor I stared at my ceiling, maybe Bella was right maybe this family wasn't normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sonny get back here!" roared Alice as she chased me out of the house.

Bella and Esme were still not home from hunting and there was only a three hours before school would start. Currently, I was running away from Alice because she want to do two things to me; cut my hair and force me into the outfit she picked out for me to wear to school, both of which I had no interest in ever letting her do.

"No way Alice!" I yelled running towards the garage.

"Rosalie! Sonny going into the garage to destroy another car!" yelled Alice as she tailed me.

In an instant Rosalie was chasing after me too. I was going to get Alice for this. After about twenty minutes of running from my family's two resident shopping addicts in the garage I made a break for the house. Thankfully, I'm the fastest in my family, much to Edward's dislike, and I made it into Edward's music room before they could catch me.

"Edward your sisters are out of their mind!" I said before collapsing onto the piano bench.

"You are just now realizing this?" Edward asked chuckling.

Glaring at him I played a couple of keys on the piano. Bella adored the fact that Edward could play so I decide to take it up as well. I wasn't as good as him but he had nearly a century of practicing that I didn't. I'd learn to play a lullaby that Edward had written for Bella while she was still human. There was another piece that he wrote for her just after she had become a vampire that I wanted to learn but it was too fast and I couldn't figure it out no matter how I tried.

"You haven't been practicing lately." sighed Edward as he studied a sheet of music.

"What your point?" I asked playing a piece that was Esme's favorite.

It was true I hadn't even been in the music room in over a month. I just couldn't bring myself to sit before the piano playing the same piece over and over again while I failed to play the one piece I actually tried to play. Most piece just came naturally to me but this one no matter how much I practice I could never get it right.

"I'm just wondering have if you given up on learning how to play Bella's other piece or if you are just lazy?" Edward questions always were trying to pull answer I did want to give, meaning the no matter what I said he'd get the real answer from my head.

"Lazy." I answered smiling.

Sighing Edward put the sheet of music before me, it was Bella's serenade. Glaring at him, I began to play. The first two lines were perfect just the way they should sound but the next was too fast and my fingers stumbled on the keys losing the tempo.

"Keep going." instructed Edward.

I did but only to hit the next four notes wrong. Groaning, I pushed way from the piano knocking the sheet of music off it. It was always the same I'd mess up the tempo then hit the wrong notes. Like a record repeating I was the same for me mistakes.

"I can't play it. Practicing is pointless." I seethed.

"It's a piece about hearts being part now to reunite again never wanting to part again. You never let the emotion of any of the pieces you play just take you as you play. You play without emotion." explained Edward acting as if he was the all knowing piano god.

"Emotion has got nothing to do with it." I snapped jumping up from the piano bench.

I walked out of the room trying to push down my anger. It would do me no good if Bella came home from hunting only to find me in a rage. Stupid piano, I shouldn't have even touched it to begin with. Just as I closed the door to the music room I heard Edward's voice.

"Emotion has everything to do with it." he muttered before beginning to play Bella's serenade in a way I could never, flawlessly.

Sighing I walked to my bedroom to get ready for my first day back to school in over a year. I was going to be a junior, along with Jasper and Rosalie. Emmet was to be a senior. Bella, Edward, and Alice were going to be sophomores. It was going to be weird pretending that three of my family members were younger then me.

Without interest, I pulled out a gray shirt, navy knit sweater and a pair of dark designer jeans. Sighing I dress quickly and run a hand through my hand rough it up. Alice would hate my hair but Bella would love it just as much as I did. Bella called my hair my trade mark look and shouldn't be changed.

"Well don't we look handsome." Bella said flopping down on my couch.

"H…how longer have you been there?" I asked.

"No worries I just came in." she said smiling at me.

Bella was already for school with her eyes back to their normal sun ray gold.

"Are you ready we have to go early and get your schedule?" she asked tossing a black shoulder bag at me.

With that she jumped up but caught her foot on the leg of couch and fell. She would have hit the ground if I hadn't been in her way. If I'd been human I would have fallen over. Laughing she stood up straight and walked out of the room. Bella was the only vampire I'd every met that tripped as much as a normal human. Carlisle says it has something to do with when she was human but that would only mean she tripped over every and anything and I never met a human that trips that much.

"What about everyone else?" I asked following her down stairs.

"Edward is with us. Alice and Rosalie said they wanted some alone time with their hus…" I cut her off.

"Thanks but no need to scar my mind with mental images." I smiled snagging my gray hoodie off the coat rack by the door.

Edward was still up stairs playing that god damn serenade. It was like he was mocking me. That stupid serenade would be stuck in my head all day now. Bella noticed my agitation and commented on it instantly.

"Sonny it just one piece you'll get it. It will just take some time." she whispered straighten the front of my hoodie, her motherly instincts taking the best of her.

"Bella just drop it." I said angrily.

"That isn't any way to talk to Bella." remarked Carlisle holding a thick textbook on medical treatments as he entered the room.

I dropped my head and opened the front door to leave, but before I could walk out Bella grabbed my wrist. Her golden eyes looked hurt. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Suddenly, she released my wrested and walked away dropping something on the floor as she went. Carlisle followed her out of the room trying to explain I was just at that age and not to fret. On the floor was a ring. It was an utterly stunning large blood-red ruby surrounded by two flawless diamonds set in a platinum ring. I'd never seen her where it before but then again it could have been new, though it looked old; Alice and Edward were always buying her new things. Carefully, picked it up and saw an inscription on the inside, 'Forever Scarlett My True Angel'. Scarlett? Who was Scarlett? The name was familiar and yet I couldn't place it. The clock on the wall chimed and suddenly both Bella and Edward raced towards the door. Bella somehow took hold of my elbow and dragged me out with her.

"Come on Sonny we will be late if get going now." muttered Bella

"Late but what about the others?" I asked as she pushed me into the back of Edward's Volvo.

"Driving over ninety doesn't bother them the same way it does Bella. Besides this isn't their first day." smiled Edward pulling out of the driveway onto the road.

Still not happy with him I forced a nodded and stared out the window. Sighing Bella fiddled with the radio. She flipped from rock to classical and back to rock. It was clear she was nervous and that depressed me. Did she really have that little fate in me not to attack someone? Sighing in disappointment, I closed my eyes and waited for the ride to school to end. When the car slowed I opened my eyes. We were pulling into a small parking lot next to a two store rectangular building with two smaller square buildings behind it.

"Edward I'll see you in class." whispered Bella and she leaned across the seat to kiss him.

Quickly, I got out of the car, as to avoid watching there mini make out scene. Three minutes later both Edward and Bella got out of the car smiling at one another. A stab of jealousy ran through me. I always felt jealousy watching the loving looks my family members gave the spouses. That look of love, I knew would forever be out of my reach.

"You ready?" Bella asked touching my arm.

"It's only high school." I muttered shrugging off her hand.

I walked silently ahead of Bella and Edward, who were speaking in hushed tones, until I reach the main entrance of the school. With a quick peck on Bella forehead, Edward left for class.

"Come on the office is this way." said Bella excitedly tugging me down the hall by the sleeve of my hoodie

"Miss Van Alan who is this?" asked a man in his late twenties frowning slightly at her as she dragged me up to the counter.

Bella smiled brightly at the man and shoved me forward. But I was too dumbfounded to speak, I knew I was going to pretend to be related to Bella but I'd thought I'd be the one to change my last name not her.

"Mr. Parker this is my older brother Sonny, he is starting today." Bella said poking me in the rub to get me to speak.

Gulping, I tried to speak but just stuttered. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Bella forcing down a giggle.

"He just nervous. Could we get his schedule, I want to show him around the school before class." smirked Bella.

It was a lie about Bella wanting show me around. I couldn't count the number of time out of boredom we sneak into the school and walk around. My family members would point out classrooms and explaining what class was held in it.

"Here you are Mr. Van Alan. Have a good first day and return the slip at the end of the day with your teachers' signatures. And I will see you in class Miss Van Alan." Mr. Parker pushing a yellow slip of paper to me.

I picked it pick up and glance at it; history, English, algebra two, gym, art, and music. It was to be a relaxed schedule with fun classes. Though the only classes I would even possible find fun are art and music.

"Until then Mr. Parker." said Bella taking me again by the cuff of my hoodie.

I could already tell it was going to be a long day. It be too long since I had to think anything thing I did. My mind was spinning with one thing making everything thing I should have be focusing on pointless, blood. So many humans, all with pulsing veins filled with sweet… I force my mind to stop. I would never let myself slip again. To hurt my family like that again it would kill me. To have them watching me, like at any second I would lash out, it'd be too much to take.

"Sonny? Earth to Sonny?" Bella sighed waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I murmured in confusion.

I'd have to be care about not spacing out too much. Bella might begin to think I was having trouble controlling my self. Even if it was true, I didn't want to be out of school again.

"I was saying we still need to talk about the car accident." she whispered so low that only I could hear her.

Great. I'd been hoping she had somehow forgotten about it, not that there was a chance of that. But there was always hope.

"Oh. Yeah. After school?" I asked.

"Fine but you can't avoid it." she muttered.

Forcing a smile I nodded before taking off down the hallway opposite of the direction Bella had to go. As I hurried down the hallway to my first class I noticed the glances I kept getting from the girls in the hallways. It a little annoying knowing that you are being looked over and judged by your looks, its even worse when you know that the people that are looking you over a weighing the chances of being asked out by you.

My first class was on the second floor with Mr. Brooks. I was the first student in the class room. A balding man with a beer belly and a double chin sat munching on a doughnut in a large desk in the back of the room. Sighing I walked up to his desk and held out the yellow slip of paper.

"Who are you?" Mr. Brooks asked with a mouth full of doughnut making the words slurred.

"Sonny Van Alan, I your new student." I said flipping the paper a little.

With a quick yank he pulled it from my hands and signed it. Then he pointed to a seat in the back of the third row for me to sit in.

"Thank you sir." I muttered taking my schedule back and taking my seat to wait for the rest of the class to arrive.

Bore already I pulled a sketch book from my bag and began to sketch out the scenic though rainy view out the window. I hear the sound of clunking feet, beating hearts, and talking as the classroom filled with students. Instantly, as I was spotted whispering and giggling began.

The boys ragged on me and the girls whispered words of excitement about me. Coughing loudly, Mr. Brooks took control of the classroom.

"Class as you may have noticed we have a new student. Mr. Van Alan please stand and introduce yourself." ordered Mr. Brooks.

Sighing I stood and flashed a halfhearted smile.

"I'm Sonny Van Alan. It's nice to meet you all." I said in the most pleasant voice I could manage.

Mr. Brooks nodded and I sat back down feeling like a trained seal listening it master every command. A girl with short blonde hair along with matching short bangs leaned across her desk smiled at me and began to speak.

"You're the other Van Alan aren't you? Bella Van Alan big brother." she whispered double checking to make Mr. Brooks was still busy writing on the board.

I could already tell she was the school's queen of gossip.

"Yes, she is my sister." I whispered back not taking my eyes off the board, the class was learning about the civil war.

I'd been taught not to be rude but it was always hard when dealing with annoying people.

"I knew it. So you're the other kid. The one that had been being home schooled. Finally got sick of not being around other kids and decided to come to a real school?" she murmured her brown eyes flickering with hunger for juicy gossip.

"I'm afraid you're wrong about my reasons for attending this school." I muttered still not looking at her.

I could feel her attitude changing with just the change of sound in her breathing patterns, she was getting irritated. By now a few other students were listening into as conversation.

"Well I guess I can't say I'm surprised you're just as stuck up as the rest of your family." she hissed.

"Perhaps." I whispered.

I was never good at getting along with humans. I just didn't see the point. Bella had always encouraged me to try and make some friends outside the family, but I never did. The other students had always shied way from me growing up and the few that didn't were too annoying for me to even pretend to get along with. The only friends I could ever expect to have would be my family.

The rest of class no one else tried to speak to me. It was already quite clear I was labeled as stuck up, and I'm sure a few other unfriendly words. When the bell rang I was the first out the door. I found my English class with ease. The teacher signed my schedule and gave me my seat by the window. I zone out the whole class period and no one even attempted to speak, but I suspect it had something to do with the blonde gossip queen from history sitting two rows away. Not that I minded if they wanted to judge me off what she said then they could go right ahead.

My next two classes past at a snails pace. I'd always hated math and it didn't help that the teacher made me walk from my seat in the very back of the room to introduce myself forcing the whole class to look at me. Gym was mind numbing, since I was new and didn't have the proper uniform to participate I was forced to sit in the bleachers of the gym waiting for the bell for lunch to ring. Thankfully, the gym was a clear shot to the cafeteria so I only had to be in the rain for a minute before I was in the mild warmth and bad lighting that was the cafeteria.

Suddenly, I was tackled and nearly toppled over. Laughing my pint size godmother gave me a tight hug. Groaning I struggled to get free from her grasp but she wouldn't let me. Students began to stare at us as Alice refused to free me.

"You haven't been very nice today." She whispered in an all knowing voice.

"I tried." I muttered back in defense for myself.

Shaking her head, I was finally released only to be dragged by the collar to the lunch line. Alice ordered three matching lunches and dragged me to a lunch empty where Jasper was waiting.

"Sonny." he greeted as he was given the lunch he wouldn't be touching.

"Why is it everyone seemed to find it amusing to drag me around like a rag doll?" I asked settling down next to him.

"Because you have no backbone." answered Emmet seating next to me ruffling my hair until it fell into my eyes.

Groaning, I smoothed my hair out and shoved Emmet only to be knocked backwards into Jasper. Rosalie, who had arrived with Emmet, laughed freely at me.

"I overheard you made friend with Melissa Maxwell." smiled Rosalie.

My mind instantly flickered for a moment to the gossip queen from my first class of the day, knowing she had to be the girl Rosalie was referring to.

"Well who wouldn't want to be friends with a lovely girl like her." I said smirking.

"Be nice." scowled Bella taking her seat beside Alice.

Edward sat across from his beloved wife and next to Jasper smiling his perfect crooked smile at his wife.

"I have been." I muttered under my breath, earning myself a swift kick in the shin from Alice.

Lunch prattled on, and the lunches we had purchased sat untouched in front of us as we spoke of different topics of interest. I was quizzed about my classes; though my lack of focus appeared in my answers no one said anything. Being with my family never felt forced it was comfortable, and it made me happy. The bell rang and dodged both Bella and Alice attempts to drag me out of the room and off to my next class.

The art room was on the second floor in the back corner. It was double the size of a normal classroom and there were four large windows with a spectacular view out them. The teacher was a thin but tall woman. She constantly wears a shawl and her wire frame glasses with her graying hair up in a soft bun. I'd met her over the summer with Alice when we took an art class together as I test to see if I was ready to be around humans.

Art was something I had enjoyed since before I was a vampire. It was the one thing I find truly relaxing because I'm just a natural talent artist. I could paint or draw anything I was told and it would always turn out perfect without having to spend endless hours practice just pure and natural talent.

"Mrs. Ryan?" I asked softly to get her attention.

She turned away from the painting she inspecting to face me.

"Mr. Van Alan, have you decided to take a break from home schooling?" she asked remembering me from the summer.

I'd been one of the best students in the class I had taken with Alice.

"For the time being." I answered smiling as I hand her my slip.

She signed it quickly and pushed it back at me.

"You're lucky the class is just starting a new project today. The class is going to be painting a portrait of their latest dream." Mrs. Ryan explained as she walked me to a stool in front of a blank canvas.

A portrait of a dream as soon as I heard her said it those emerald eyes flashed in my head and I knew what I'd be painting. I'd paint her and those damn eyes of hers. The room slowly filled with students. Mrs. Ryan called the class to attention and explained the day's project. Thankfully she avoided introducing me and set the class to work. The seat she had assigned me to was next one of the windows. There was an empty stool and canvas set up just a small distance from me on my right. On my left there was a boy with light colored hair staring blankly at his canvas clearly confused on what he was suppose to be painting. Smiling to myself I started to put the memory of those damn eyes down on my canvas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took me until after the bell to have my sketch outline for my painting finished. I'd sketched out the shape of her eyes but no detail. Her face I'd left just as it'd been when I'd save her all those years ago, childlike and fragile like a glass doll. As I studied the sketch I could help but wonder what had happened to her since that day our lives had cross paths. The classroom had already emptied when Mrs. Ryan walked over to me.

"Strange." She whispered as she looked over the sketch.

"What?" I asked putting away my things.

"You've put no detail in the eyes, everything else is so complex with detail. It's unlike any of the work of yours, that I saw over the summer. But then again that is why I assigned this project to pulled focus to a point in a painting." Mrs. Ryan murmured gesturing to the eyes.

I involuntarily gulped in a breath of air. I hadn't meant for it to be to obvious that I was obsessed with those eyes. In fact that's why I'd left Those eyes seemed to be hauntingly hypnotic with their emerald green color just like they were every time I shut my eyes to see them. Everything but those eyes seemed to fade away into white when I was suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of Mrs. Ryan's aged voice.

"Perhaps you should hurry it won't look good if you are late to class on your first day" advised Mrs. Ryan.

Nodding I slung my bag over my shoulder and hurried out the room. Unsure of how much time I had I rushed a little fast then a normal human but not so much that people would take notice to the stairs. The bell rang just I started down the stairs. I was late. Pondering the possibility of keeping this from Bella I slid down the stair railing. As I rushed down the hallway to the music room, I half toyed with the idea of ditching class all together but with every scenario that played through my head I always end up dead when I got caught which I would. That's the problem with a family filled with gifted vampires. Edward would know instantly from my thoughts, Alice would find out because she probable would have a vision of me ditching, Jasper would know just from the emotions of guilt or panic I would be feeling and Bella well if she was to touch any of them while they were figuring out what I had done she would learn of it too. Letting out a heavy sigh I entered the music room, to find it only filled with a twelve other students and a women in late fifties.

"Excuse me, is this the music room?" I asked as I approached the women.

The women turned a strand of grey hair falling into her wrinkled face.

"Oh dear you must be the new student. I'm afraid the teacher was sick today, the students are being asked to use this period as a study hall for the day. Where is your schedule? I'll sign in place of Mr. Christopher. " explained the women.

"Thanks." I muttered as the women hand me back my signed slip.

"Well you are quite welcome. Please seat wherever, I'm sure I'm sure Mr. Christopher will give your proper seat when he returns. " the women smiled turning back to her work

Sighing softly to myself, I walked to a seat near the back of the room and prepared to zone out for the next hour. The students in the room were a buzz with gossip. It seems that the blonde from my history class had wasted no time bad mouthing me to everyone who would listen. But I wasn't the only subject of gossip; it seems that the absent Mr. Christopher was another hot topic.

"I heard that Mr. Christopher's brother and sister in-law were in an accident they both died." whispered a girl with poorly dyed blonde hair that look nearly orange.

With the mention of death I stopped listening. I couldn't stand to hear people talking about death, the very thought of it made me uneasy. As a distraction I took out my sketch book and started to draw some of the flowers in Esme's garden.

"That's really good." muttered a brown eyed boy next to me with shaggy chestnut colored hair.

When I was younger it use to annoy me when people would look at my drawing before they were finished, but after a few years I learned to just accept it.

"Thanks, it my aunt's garden." I said.

It felt bizarre to refer to Esme as my Aunt, but I had to keep my story straight. I was Bella's big brother, and we were the orphans of Carlisle's deceased sister, who come to live with him and his wife with there adopted children Alice, Edward, and Emmet, and Esme's extremely ill brother's children Jasper and Rosalie; or so the story went. But I'd learned to just go along with each story in order to make my family's life style work.

"You're Sonny Van Alan right?" the boy asked.

As he spoke I felt the overwhelming need to sigh. I know I live in a small town but it such a bother to have everyone know who you are before you even learn there name.

"Yes that would be me." I answered as I shaded a leaf on a rose that I was half finished with.

I could feel the boy studying me with his eyes, as if trying to decide to continue trying to talk to me.

"Funny, for someone my sister says is the, and I'm quoting her 'the biggest like jerk' to come to this school, I would have expected worse. I'm Robin Maxwell, but please just call me Robbie." the boy said he even managed to throw his voice to matched his sister's.

"Sorry that I didn't match the hype." I said smiling slightly putting down my pencil.

"Nobody ever reaches the hype that Melissa says." laughed Robbie.

His laughter was bitter, it was clear his sister was not a happy subject for the boy. I nodded in silent agreement to disliking his sister though neither of us had said in so many words.

"Okay so tell me what do you play?" asked Robbie twisting a lock of his chestnut hair absentmindedly.

Well this was different. Normally people shied away from Sonny but Robbie wasn't at all. He was really trying to talk to me and because he wanted dirt to gossip about but out of simple curiosity.

"The piano, classical mainly but I can play a little jazz as well. And you?" I asked.

My answer wasn't completely honest; I could play classical and jazz equally well. But often enough humans were put off by the admission of just how well I truly could play.

"I play the drums, and I'm pretty good, been playing since I was twelve." Robbie smiled clearly proud of his musical talent.

I nodded and picked up my pencil again only to put it down again. Part of me wanted to end having a conversation with him but another just wanted to keep talking just to see if I could. I'd seen Bella talk to humans a number of times, but it was easy for her. She had no desire to drink human blood. In fact the very smell made her feel sick. She'd only once ever bit a human, that human being me, but the taste of the blood made her sick. Ever since then the smell of blood triggered a revolting memory for her.

"That some serious dedication to have been playing the same instrument for that long." I smiled, but not big.

I never smiled big around humans my teeth tended to frighten them.

"Yeah, but I really love it. It's my passion." he admitted.

There it was again passion. I just don't get it. What does playing music have to do with passion?

"Alright class quiet down. Less chit chatting and more studying" called the woman, who was subbing for the absent teacher.

Sighing Robbie shrugged and turned back to what looked like geometry problems. Still slightly smiling though it now looked more like a smirk I picked up my pencil and went back to my drawing. But as much as I tried I just couldn't focus the way I had before I'd had that brief conversation with Robbie. He was unlike any human I'd ever met before. Normally when my family comes across an unusual human it's their blood that makes them different, but it was that that made Robbie different. Strangely, he just seemed genuinely curious to know me, and not because of who I am but because he wanted to. The sound of the bell startled me, as it rang shrilly to announce the end of class. Quickly, I shoved my things into my bag.

"Hey, Sonny, see you tomorrow. Peace out" smiled Robbie as he exited the room flashing the peace sign at me.

As I walked down the hallway, I studied the humans that rushed pass me. Each one was so similar, fragile and unsuspecting of the danger that be fall them. Bella keeps telling me that humans aren't really all that different from us, but I just don't see it. They are weak unlike us. They do not truly know suffering as we do. We are nothing alike. Humans are lucky; they have so much that I will never know. I know I'm bitter, Esme says it's because I was changed so young. I'm not so sure though. I think it has something to do not having a soul. When I was young I believed I had a soul but as I grow and aged I lost faith in that idea. Sighing, I tried to shake my unhappy thoughts from my mind as I entered the office. A plump woman with grey eyes and graying black hair smiled at me as I handed her my slip and left.

"Aw baby Sonny is growing up! He turned in his slip to the office by himself." said Emmet grabbing from behind and putting me in a headlock.

"What, only you? And I would have expected the whole family to meet me here." I laughed.

Laughing we walked out the school into the rain. All miserable thoughts vanishing as I reached my waiting family. Bella was sitting on the hood of Edward's car smiling as Edward held his jacket over her head to protect her from the rain. Alice stood with Jasper's arms wrapped around her. Rosalie darted up for leaning against her car with umbrella in hand and was at Emmet side in an instant. Smiling I got into the back of Edward's car and we headed home. And like a normal mother Bella asked the question she always asked when I came home from school.

"So how was your day?" she asked turned around in her seat to look at me.

"I made a friend." I said softly.

"Really!" the joy was almost bubbling in her voice.

"His name is Robin Maxwell." I added.

"Oh you mean Robbie. He is such a nice boy and so talented." gushed Bella.

Edward stiffened slightly as Bella spoke. It is always so funny to see how easily he got jealous over Bella. When it came to Bella Edward tended to act like the teen boy he looked like. Sighing I stared out the window watching the rapid passing the trees, as we got closer to home. My thoughts traveled over my day but seemed to linger on my art project. I began to wonder if I could truly create those eyes that haunted my mind every time I clamped my eyes shut. They held so much emotion and color, unlike anything I could dream up if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Homework sucks. It's so pointless. What makes it worse is watching my other family members speed through there home in minutes because they have already gone through high school enough times that homework is a no brain for them. Its irritating to me that it takes me hours to finish the same assignments as them. I could ask for their help but I'm too proud to do so. Besides it's not like the assignments are hard for me because they aren't. I finish my homework much faster then most of the teenagers in my grade taking the same classes as me. Its just I've only just learn how to do my assignments while my family have had years of practice at it but, still I feel as if I have yet another imperfect in comparison to my flawless family.

"Sonny." a voice whispered from the doorway.

In the door way Bella stood staring at me with a strangely sad look gracing her normally bright and smiling face. More and more the sad face always seemed to be staring at me. I knew I caused her some pain but I was beginning to think I cause her more pain then I'd ever meant. I tried to smile at her to ease some of the worry from her face but the smile must not have reached my eyes because she frowned ever so slightly.

"How is your school work coming along?" she asked as she settled on to my couch.

"It's easy enough" I sighed pushing my school books away from me.

Bella opened her mouth but then closed it in thought. She began to run her fingers through her hair as she nibbled at her bottom lip. It was nervous habit of her that was always a sign she had something she wanted to talk about with me. I pretended to not notice and started to pick my clothes off my floor. I could feel her eyes on me as I worked. When I finished clearing my room of my miss places clothes I decided to be the one to break.

"I can't read minds like Edward. Bella, what is its?" I mumbled.

"Am I that easy to read?" Bella asked a smile playing at her lips.

I nodded as I flipped through some CDs. I didn't want to look at her. I could feel the conversation coming. One we had over and over again and it always ended the same, with me angry and her hurt. I knew she only meant to help but it often enough just made me beyond upset.

"I was hoping that you were planning on actually making Robbie your friend. I know you don't trust your felt not to feed and I wanted…" I cut her off.

"Stop it. I'm trying okay? Please stop pushing me!" I growled as I crashed my fist through the wall.

Bella stood in shock as I brushed past her. I was out of the house before anyone could stop me. Mindlessly, I ran unsure of where I was heading. I listened to the forest to hear if I was being followed, I wasn't. I was deep into the forest when I finally slowed my pace. Suddenly I heard something.

"Hey, what's a good little vampire like you doing out here?" asked a voice

Instantly I was crouching ready for a fight. I looked through the forest in front of me but saw nothing. Listening hard I tried to find the owner of the voice.

"Oh relax!" called the voice.

Then a red eyed vixen jumped from the tree above me. She landed inches from me. Her curly blonde locks danced in the wind. Her eyes were what stopped me cold. They were like glass but shined like diamonds. She looked like Bella, but different at the same time. Her body was much more thin and angler then Bella.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled

She giggled like a little girl only it had a strange edge to it. The clothes she was wearing were strange and slightly tattered. Her blouse was a strange gray color that looked almost like the color of steel but minus the shine. It was at least two sizes to big on her small frame. She wore loss legged dress pants that were being ruffled by the wind. A sharp black peacoat that barely brushes her knees hung over her shoulders making her look even smaller.

"Now is that any way to talk to lady! Oh never mind call me Claret." she laughed.

"Well Miss Claret I should be going" I murmured taking a step back.

I could tell she wasn't the type of vampire my family would be friend. Red eyes meant she hunted humans and the way she moved was a sign she was a true hunter. There was an animal like quality to her. She smiled too wide showing her sharp white teeth and fangs.

"Aw no, sweetie, stay, stay! I must know more about you!" she giggled coming even closer to me.

"Miss Claret I must be going…" she cut me off with a hot kiss.

My mind spun and became undone. It was like I was under an ocean of lava but the heat was pure bliss. Suddenly I found myself kissing her back. I'd never kissed anyone before so I wasn't sure what I was doing but it felt so right. Her hands slid all over my body making me feel unlike anyone had before. I moaned under her touch and began to touch her body. Then in a blink of an eye she pulled back and flipped a card at me.

"That my cell number, give me a ring some time, that is if you get bored being a good little vampire." She laughed and then took off running

I stood numbly staring out into the forest after her until I could see her no more. Then the shock of what had happened faded and was able to think again. My first kiss had been taken by a stranger, a human blood drinking vampire no less. I could taste the blood on her lips and tongue it was good, but not good enough to make me want to slip. My lips felt hot still which is a rather strange thought because I had never noticed there temperature before. The thin card felt hot too but perhaps that was just my mind. I looked down at it. Ten digits were printed in neat red ink. I shook my head trying to think straight but all I could think of was that red eyed vixen and how much I wished I had my cell phone.


End file.
